Problem: What is the least common multiple of 10 and 50? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(10, 50) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 10 and 50. We know that 10 x 50 (or 500) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 50 until we find a number divisible by 10. 50, So, 50 is the least common multiple of 10 and 50.